Guy
is a video game character who debuted in the beat-em-up series Final Fight before appearing as a playable character in the Street Fighter series, starting with Street Fighter Alpha. Guy is a red-clad ninpō master of Japanese descent who has been taught the special Bushin form of ninjutsu. Biography Personality Guy is calm and reserved, with a sharp mind, a noble spirit, and a strong sense of justice. He is a stoic warrior who carries out his duty as a ninja with an almost professional air of detachment; his demeanor in his initial Street Fighter appearances was unusually standoffish, though his aloofness has given way to politeness in more recent portrayals. His grim face rarely shows any emotion, with the most noticeable one being occasional shock, such as when he saw the fate that befell Cody. Guy dislikes interfering in the lives of others, and believes everything should be left as is, only fighting when he deems it necessary. He is fiercely protective of his allies, as shown by his interactions with Rose, urging her not to sacrifice herself to defeat M. Bison, and rescuing Maki from Bison in her ending. In the first Final Fight, various dialogue seems to indicate that Guy had a one-track mind, particularly his response to Rolento's proposal: "Mad Gear is evil. I destroy evil." In the Alpha series, during an inner monologue, he flashes back to Metro City during 1989, where his preoccupation with the situation at hand causes him to simply ignore some bosses, who are infuriated by his lack of attention. According to his win quote against Hakan in Super Street Fighter IV, Guy is a vegetarian, though this conflicts somewhat with the large number of meat items in Final Fight. Appearance Guy is usually portrayed with prominent bangs that are long enough to cover his eyes, but their length seems to vary based on the artist. His hair is black in Final Fight, but in most other appearances, it is brown. A frown is constantly seen on his face; he very rarely laughs or smiles. His build is rather top-heavy, with slim, muscular legs and predominant bulkiness of his chest, shoulders and arms. Guy wears a red or orange sleeveless ninja gi with a wire mesh shirt underneath for defense. In the Final Fight series, it resembled a karate gi with a thin, dark belt, but in the Street Fighter Alpha series and beyond, it has a white outline around the arm holes and golden yellow bands around his waist and ankles. The kanji (武神, Bushin) written on Guy's gi literally translates to "god of military arts." His footwear was originally a set of ninja boots in the first Final Fight game. In Final Fight 3 and the Alpha series, Guy's footwear is changed to a pair of High-Top Nike Dunks, an intentional contrast to the rest of his traditional outfit and a trademark of his often referenced by other characters and Guy himself in win quotes. In Super Street Fighter IV, the Swoosh symbol was modified to look like a generic lighting bolt, possibly due to the fear of legal actions from Nike. Since Final Fight 3, he also wears fingerless gloves. His look in Final Fight: Streetwise is similar to his Final Fight 3 appearance, except that he wears white and red sweatpants, a different pair of sneakers, and black fingerless gloves. He also has tattooed his left arm. In the Street Fighter IV series, his first alternate costume is based on his original Final Fight outfit, with the main differences being an added sword and a white headband. His second alternate costume seems to be based on traditional Japanese clothing, reminiscent of a samurai. In Street Fighter V, Guy's outfit remains largly the same; his brown mesh shirt is replaced with a white short sleeve fitted shirt, his shins are dark teal, his yellow fighting gloves are replaced with fingerless gloves and his High-Top Nike Dunks are replaced with white sneakers. Guy's hair is grown into shoulder length and tied in a low ponytail. Relationships Allies Haggar Guy is close to his friend Haggar and sees him as a mentor figure. Zeku Guy deeply respects his master, and swears to fullfill his role as successor to the Bushin style, and chase the evil that is Shadaloo. Zeku greatly believes in his student-- now successor. Maki While it is known there is a lot of friction between the two, like Cody, they can team up for a common goal; though Maki sometimes fall short of her own strength. Ibuki In her win quotes against Guy, she displays fondness to Guy but complains about his looks, telling that his outfit does not look like traditional ninja garb. Ryu Guy and Ryu share a mutual respect towards each other. Rose Guy is shown to hold Rose in high regard, challenging M. Bison himself to save her. Neutral Cody Cody and Guy were originally best friends who would battle often. Guy is also the only old friend Cody has associated with since he went to jail. In the Arcade Mode of Street Fighter Alpha 3, after defeating Guy, Cody concludes that "some things never change", most likely referencing one (or more) of his and Guy's past duels; based on their rival dialogue in both Street Fighter Alpha 3 and Super Street Fighter IV, Cody tends to have the upper hand. Despite their frequent battles, the two have no problem teaming up to achieve a common goal, and Cody even implies at least once that he enjoys doing so. Enemies M. Bison Guy is aware of the threat Bison possesses to the world and does what he can to stop him. There is apparently a prophecy about Guy fighting Bison. Rolento As both were enemies in Final Fight, their hostilities continue, though much toned down. Story Background Guy was born somewhere in the United States to a Japanese mother and father (probably in one of Metro City's districts), having moved there during some point early in his life. He was a delinquent in Japan in his youth, until he met the 38th Bushin Master Zeku, who took him as a student. Together, they revived the secrets of Bushin-ryu ninpō (Spiritual Warrior School of Ninja Arts). ''Final Fight'' history ''Final Fight Guy is one of three playable characters, along with Cody and Haggar, in the original arcade version of ''Final Fight, released for the arcades by Capcom in 1989. Due to space constraints, Guy was initially omitted from the Super NES port of Final Fight, with Cody and Haggar being the only playable characters in that version. Capcom later produced a second Super NES version titled Final Fight Guy, which replaced Cody's character with that of Guy, with the in-game explanation given that Cody was away training under Guy's master in Japan. When Mike Haggar is elected as mayor of Metro City, he vows to clean up its streets. However, the powerful Mad Gear Gang has other ideas, and eventually Haggar's daughter Jessica is kidnapped to ensure his cooperation. However, Haggar does not wish to negotiate, and so together with Jessica's boyfriend, Cody and Guy, then Cody's training partner, Haggar takes to the streets of Metro City and takes the fight to the Mad Gears. They split up, and soon Guy encounters Sodom, one of the higher-ranking members of Mad Gear. They square off in an underground fighting ring, and Guy easily defeats the large samurai wannabe. Guy then continues on to the industrial district of the city in his search, and, after defeating waves of goons, he encounters the military-minded Rolento, another Mad Gear higher-up. Rolento, impressed with Guy's fighting prowess, offers him a position in Mad Gear, but Guy refuses, countering that as a Bushinryu practitioner, he is sworn to fight evil. The two face off and Guy wins, scarring Rolento with a kunai to the face. Guy and Cody then head to the bay area to confront the wrestler Abigail. Abigail taunts Cody, saying that the leader of the Mad Gear Gang, Belger, is having a "good time" with Jessica, so Cody rushes off and leaves Guy behind to deal with him. Guy then defeats Abigail in a difficult fight, evading all of Abigail's punches and finally knocking him out. Later, he meets up with Haggar and Cody, who are heading uptown where Belger and Jessica are. When they arrive, Cody uppercuts Belger out of a window with a powerful punch, sending him plummeting to his supposed death. Haggar embraces his rescued daughter, but Cody and Guy disappear, knowing that the fight is not over and there is work to be done. Jessica chases after them and calls out Cody's name, but he tries to ignore her and keeps walking. Guy, annoyed with Cody's behavior, punches Cody to the ground and leaves, leaving Cody to explain his decision to Jessica.http://www.gamefaqs.com/coinop/arcade/file/583625/26094 The events of Final Fight elevate the trio to the status of decorated heroes within the city. ''Final Fight 2 Just as predicted, the Mad Gear Gang returns after biding its time. While Guy and Cody are absent (Guy having traveled to Japan for further training), Mad Gear strike and kidnap Guy's sensei Genryusai, and Rena, Guy's fiancée and Genryusai's daughter. Haggar teams up with Rena's sister Maki and Carlos, a South American swordsman, to get them back. They are successful and when Guy hears of the story, he writes to them and thanks everyone, stating that he will be back soon. While not playable in this game, several power-ups are designed after him. Final Fight 3 Following the Mad Gear Gang's defeat in ''Final Fight 2, a gang war erupted in Metro City, with the Skull Cross Gang eventually reigning supreme. Guy returns to Metro City following his training and meets with Mayor Haggar. The Skull Cross Gang then detonates a bomb and incites a riot in downtown Metro City, freeing their leader, Black, from prison. Joined by female police officer Lucia and a mysterious street fighter named Dean, Guy and Haggar fight to take down the new gang of criminals. At the end on the rooftop of the headquarters of the Skull Cross Gang, Guy manages to defeat and kill Black by punching him through the electric generator, ending the Skull Cross Gang. ''Final Fight Revenge Guy was featured in the American-produced ''Final Fight Revenge, a fighting game for the arcades and Sega Saturn featuring the original Final Fight cast. Set between the events of Final Fight and Street Fighter Alpha 3, Guy returns to Metro City and discovers a dark and evil presence coming from within the city itself. Eventually, Guy discovers that the presence is a zombified version of the Mad Gear gang's former leader, Belger, and though Guy manages to fight and defeat Belger, he is infected with an unknown illness thanks to a harsh bite from Belger himself. Guy would return back to Japan in order to concentrate his time in fighting off the illness, and he had to do intense meditation in order to control it. It is believed that this ending is non-canon, due to his perfect health condition during the events of Street Fighter Alpha 3. ''Street Fighter'' history ''Street Fighter Alpha Guy and Sodom are the first two ''Final Fight characters to be imported into the series; they would later be joined by Rolento in the second game, and Cody and Maki in the third. In the retconned events of Street Fighter Alpha, Guy fights M. Bison, sensing evil in him. After Guy wins, he states that he has found his inner power, and leaves M. Bison defeated on the ground. While Bison is still on the ground, he says to himself that one day Guy will pay. The game also establishes a rivalry between Guy and Ryu, who serve as sub-bosses for one another. ''Street Fighter Alpha 2 Guy continues his training, which is now nearing completion, and eventually the grandmaster of the Bushinryu style, Zeku, acknowledges him as a worthy potential successor to the art. However, there can only be one grandmaster at a time, and Zeku reveals that they must now fight to determine who shall lead. Guy accepts, and a deadly, but malice-free battle ensues.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VXsf5x-gOk0 In the end, Guy is victorious, striking Zeku down. Zeku names Guy as the 39th heir to the Bushinryu art, and warns him of an evil force which threatens to corrupt the world before disappearing. Guy resolves to defeat the evil that his predecessor warned him of. At one point before his battle with Zeku, Guy encounters Rose, who informs him of a "void" in his mind; when Guy claims that there is simply nothing on his mind, Rose then calls him "so strong, yet so stupid". Guy claims Rose can't see that the battle will be her final fight; Guy then fights and defeats her before facing M. Bison. Street Fighter Alpha 3 It is soon evident that the evil that Zeku spoke of is Shadaloo, and Guy sets out to destroy it. In his investigations he encounters a mysterious woman named Rose, who is determined to destroy Shadaloo's leader, M. Bison. Guy attempts to dissuade her from her quest in an attempt to protect her, but she continues on regardless. As Guy continues in his search for Shadaloo, he encounters Cody. However, the reunion is not a happy one: Cody, being a restless street-fighter, has been unable to adjust to a life of peace. He has become a merciless vigilante, frequently locked up for his violent rampages, and is now an escaped convict. Guy realizes that Cody's fight against crime was never fully motivated by justice, but mostly by a love of fighting, which has turned to an addiction; the two then have their own battle. After both calm down, Guy accepts that his friend has to live his own life. When Guy asks if Cody would stay in Metro City, he replies that he still had traveling to do, and the pair continues their journeys. Guy bids him farewell, realizing that deep down inside, Cody is still a good person. Guy is then confronted by Maki, who challenges him for his title. Guy does not acknowledge her as worthy, however, and the fight is not a death match. Soon, Maki is forced to concede defeat, but asserts that she is not about to give up. Eventually, Guy tracks Bison down but is too late; Bison and Rose have already fought, and Rose is severely injured. He brings her, unconscious, with him as he seeks to get treatment for her, but as he holds her, he experiences an unexplained fear. Unbeknownst to Guy, Bison has been defeated and killed, but has latched onto Rose as a host for his spirit. Nevertheless, Rose lives, and all is well until Bison returns. ''Super Street Fighter IV S.I.N., a branch of Shadaloo, floods Metro City with weapons. Guy decides to save the city once more, and soon encounters Cody, once again escaped from prison. The two face off and although the result is unknown, Cody continues on his way, leaving Guy with the words "people change - I've changed, you've changed". Guy enters the S.I.N. tournament and eventually makes his way to its headquarters, where an unconscious Rose is being carried away by Bison. Guy appears on top of Bison's plane and threatens to destroy it if Bison doesn't hand her over. What happens next isn't shown, but it is implied that either Guy defeated Bison, or Bison gave her up due to not being in a position to fight. Guy then resuscitates Rose, who is surprised to see him. Later, Guy runs into Cody one more time, and says that he has noticed that even though Cody's only in it for the fight, he always targets criminals, thugs and terrorists in his rampages, which makes him a hero despite himself. He asks Cody whether he will come back, but Cody replies that the only place he's returning to is his cell, as that's where he belongs. Though it is possible it could be Ibuki, Guy may have been the one who threw the kunai in Fei Long's ending, given Ibuki's lack of involvement with S.I.N. in her storyline. Guy himself can be seen in the closure of Cody's intro, standing in the same spot where his intro starts. Street Fighter V In Rashid's character story, Guy is one of Rashid's contacts in social media. He has seemingly started a blog where he teaches Bushinryu techniques. Guy's silhouette is also shown during Zeku's character story while the narrator discusses the Bushin style. Crossover appearances ''Namco × Capcom Guy is a playable character in the Japan-only exclusive tactical RPG, ''Namco x Capcom. In the game, he is paired with Ginzu the Ninja from Captain Commando as a single unit. Because of this, he also participates in the Multiple Assault attacks that involve all of the Commando Team. The in-game story depicts Sho as Guy's future Bushin-ryu successor. Guy first appears to assist Sakura and Karin defend the Justice High students from Namco character Janga. While Guy does not make a physical appearance in Project X Zone 2 (which takes place in the same continuity), Captain Commando mentions that Guy has joined the Commando team, a reference to the fact that he assisted Captain Commando in their Multiple Assaults. ''Street Fighter X Tekken Guy appears as one of the DLC characters in ''Street Fighter X Tekken; his tag partner is Cody. He travels to the Antarctic to destroy Pandora, meeting and besting Bryan Fury and JACK-X in the process. When the duo arrive at Pandora's Box, it erases itself from existence before they can do anything. Guy claims it was for the best, and tells Cody that the adventure reminded him of the old days. Cody agrees that it was "definitely not boring", and Guy responds with a rare smile. His Swap Costume is based on Kazuya Mishima, while his alternate costume is a masked shinobi outfit. Comics ''Street Fighter Alpha'' manga In the Street Fighter Alpha manga by Masahiko Nakahira, Guy is depicted as a well-known vigilante ninja who goes around bringing an end to several criminal organizations. Guy is first mentioned when Chun-Li is comparing Charlie to the ninja due to their vigilante activities. When Ryu first meets Rose, the fortune teller tells him to find two men who are "red like fire" to assist him in his battle (Ken and Guy). Guy disguises himself as a member of Shadaloo to face M. Bison, but he is forced to reveal his identity when Vega tries to kill both Adon and a possessed Ryu. After making quick work of Vega, Guy kicks several oil drums at Ryu (a nod to the Final Fight series), then proceeds to fight Ryu directly. Due to Guy's superior speed and training to fight multiple enemies at once, Guy was able to block every punch from Ryu's Shun Goku Satsu and defeat him. After Rose is knocked unconscious by M. Bison while trying to stall him for Ryu, Guy rescues her during the battle between Ryu and M. Bison (this scene was carried over to Rose's ending in Street Fighter Alpha 3). Guy is last seen watching over the battle between Ryu and Sagat. ''Street Fighter III: Ryu Final'' In the Ryu Final manga, also by Masahiko Nakahira, Ryu remembers the fighters who affected him and played roles in his journey; Guy is seen among the individuals in his memories (this is likely a reference to the Street Fighter Alpha manga, especially considering that Guy is pictured along with Adon and Rose, immediately following Ryu's other visions of Birdie, Chun-Li, Charlie, and M. Bison). UDON comics He also makes appearances in the UDON comics. He first appeared in the bonus comics by Corey Lewis. His first actual appearance in the series was when Dan challenges him to a battle for his invitations to the Street Fighter tournament. Guy easily stops Dan with a flick of his wrist, and quickly knocks him out. Later that night, Dan steals his invitation when he believes Guy is sleeping. Guy was actually awake, but let Dan go because he wasn't planning on entering the tournament to begin with and decided to give Dan a chance. He also makes a cameo appearance (along with Q and Rufus) in Fei-Long's flashback as an audience member at the world premiere of one of his movies. Later Maki challenges him for the title of the 40th Bushin master, though is unable to defeat him. He also makes an appearance in a bonus comic that details Haggar's origin, next to Haggar and Cody as they prepare to fight the Mad Gear Gang. He is later seen training fellow ninja Ibuki at the request of Sanjo. Guy can be seen among the fighters who participate in Gill's tournament, often next to Cody. Animations and movies ''Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation Guy makes an appearance in the anime OVA ''Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation as one of the warriors who have agreed to accompany Ryu, Ken and Chun-Li to Professor Sadler's Shadaloo base and rescue Shun, Ryu's supposed brother. While on the plane, Ryu and Guy are seen sitting together, but with their arms folded and eyes shut, deliberately not looking at each other. At the base, he is seen briefly fighting Dhalsim, on whom he attempts a Bushin jump-kick, only for Dhalsim to teleport himself away and seemingly hit Guy from behind. He is last seen in a cell along with the other fighters, where Ken and Chun-Li break them out before going to rescue Birdie. ''Street Fighter'' 1995 cartoon Guy first appears as a cameo in the episode The Medium is the Message. He is one of the opponents along side Birdie against Guile and Blanka but both of them were defeated. Sodom was another Final Fight character who fought in the tournament but was also defeated and other Final Fight characters like Cody were in the crowd. Guy plays a much bigger role in the episode titled Final Fight, which adapts the plot of its namesake. In this episode, Guy and Cody befriend Ryu and Ken, who aid them in fighting the Mad Gear Gang to save Jessica. He was fighting against a random opponent in the ring and was going to face Ken next. He received a phone call from Cody saying that Jessica was kidnapped and he went to join him along with Ryu and Ken. Cody didn't trust Ken initially but Guy tells him that Ken is only messing with him. Cody refused to let Ken save Jessica and decided to take action. Haggar told Guy to go with him to make sure he doesn't put Jessica's life at risk. The two of them would end up fighting against Rolento which resulted in Guy defeating him by throwing his grenades back at him. The two of them broke into the Mad Gear Hangout which resulted in them blowing Ryu and Ken's cover. While Ryu and Ken defeated the other Mad Gear memebrs Guy and Cody would fight with Belger. He also kicks away a missile aimed at Cody, causing Belger to fall out of the window. In this series, the Bushin style is said to originate from Tibet. Cameos Guy is mentioned in Street Fighter III: New Generation in Ryu's winquote against Ibuki ("Your Ninja style is different from Bushin style. But that's because you're not a '''guy!"). Guy is also present in Dee Jay's bar stage and Ibuki's ending in Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix, in which she challenges him to a fight, but he easily distracts her by offering her a snack and flees unnoticed. His silhouette is seen in Nakahira's Sakura Ganbaru! manga, when Maki talks about the Bushin style. Other appearances ''Final Fight: Streetwise Guy appears in ''Final Fight: Streetwise as an Asian crime lord in the Japan Town district of Metro City. The backstory of the game explains that Guy had commited a serious crime from within the past and that Cody had took the fall for it, causing the end of the friendship between the two fighters. The game's protagonist, Kyle, is assisted by Guy in Story Mode as he seeks to find the whereabouts of his older brother. Streetwise also sees him training the next generation of Bushin genin. Guy is a playable character in the game's Arcade Mode. Gameplay Fighting style In the backstory of the original Final Fight, Guy is established to be the 39th successor of the Bushin-style Ninpo, also known as Bushinryu. Guy's style in particular can be described as a fusion of traditional ninjutsu with modern street brawling. Guy's unique application of Bushin martial arts utilizes speed and rapid attacks to wear down opponents until he can find an opening for his deadliest maneuvers, making him the fastest of the original trio. Moveset In the Street Fighter series, Guy lacks a projectile, though he can throw a close-ranged burst of ki and shuriken in Final Fight 3 and Final Fight Revenge, respectively. Guy is the only Final Fight character in the Street Fighter Alpha series to not use a weapon, though he does carry kunai on his person, as seen in his ending in Super Street Fighter IV. Many of his attacks are naturally based off his Final Fight appearances, with Guy being the fastest of the original trio due to his ninjutsu skills. His then-unique "Off-the-Wall Kick" ability and high-speed dashes were preserved for his introduction in the Street Fighter series, and he can use the dash to suddenly stop and bait opponents, or else launch surprise attacks, making him a useful character for rushdowns, cross-ups, exploiting openings, and escaping pressure. However, many of his moves are fairly easy to block, making him something of a defensive liability. Guy's moveset contains many other Final Fight and Bushinryu techniques, such as the Bushin Senpukyaku, a move similar to Ryu and Ken's Tatsumaki that drained his health in the Final Fight games; in Street Fighter, it functions as his anti-air. Guy also possesses the Hozanto, a turning elbow strike that can duck under projectiles, and the Bushin Izuna Otoshi, a jumping attack that can lead into an elbow drop or a close-range grab attack. In Street Fighter Alpha 2, Guy was one of the few characters who could perform natural Chain Combos after they were removed. Super Combos/Ultra Combos Guy's Super Combos in his first appearances are: the Bushin Hasoken, a rapid anti-air attack, the Bushin Gorai Kyaku, a multi-hit kick combination, and the Bushin Muso Renge, a command grab that leads into a series of powerful close-range strikes. He retains these three moves for his appearance in Super Street Fighter IV, with the latter two acting as his Ultra Combos. Trivia *Guy has many similarities to Ryu. Both are stoic, Japanese warriors trained by a great master, Zeku and Gouken. Both came to America to fight, and are friends/rivals with a blond American, Cody and Ken, who are in relationships on their own (formerly in Cody's case). Both Guy and Ryu have inspired a young girl, Ibuki and Sakura respectively, and both share an enemy in M. Bison. Their interactions in the franchise may allude to their connections, either being impressed with each other's skill or refusing to acknowledge each other, as in the Street Fighter Alpha movie. *Guy has been shown to be in a romantic relationship with Maki's sister, Rena, who (along with Genryusai, her father and former Bushinryu master) was kidnapped by the Mad Gear Gang and later rescued in Final Fight 2. Because of this, he counts as one of the eleven playable Street Fighter characters who are in a romantic relationship or are married. **However, because Rena hasn't appeared or even been mentioned in future media, so far, there have been doubts about the current status of their relationship. **According to UDON webmaster SFDevotion at New York Comic-Con, Guy is married to "Maki's sister" during Streetwise. However, none of this information is actually stated in the game and the events of Streetwise are considered non-canonnical to the series main canon. It is possible that it got cut from the final version.http://www.streetfightercorporation.com/street_fighter_plot.txt *In the games Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Strider, Strider Hiryu has a color palette based on Guy. Interestingly, concept art from the Super Street Fighter IV artbook shows that initially Guy was planned to have an alternate costume based on Hiryu's. In Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, Hiryu has a similar red/white color, but the arm/leg wraps and chest logo were changed from yellow/white to blue/yellow, so it no longer matches Guy's palette. *According to the Guinness World Records: Gamer's Edition, Guy holds the record for being the first beat-'em-up game character to be included in a 2D fighting game (in his case, he made the move from Final Fight to Street Fighter Alpha). **However, this is actually not the case, as three months prior to the release of Street Fighter Alpha, a fighting game based on the Double Dragon series of beat-'em-ups was made. *Guy is the first character to utilize a Target Combo in Street Fighter Alpha, in which the gameplay concept then carried on to Street Fighter III to most of the characters. * Guy's birthplace was Japan in the original Final Fight, but this was changed to the United States in the Alpha series. According to his entry in the Shadaloo Combat Research Institute, his birthplace has been retconned back to Japan though he is presumably a naturalized American. Gallery For more of this character, see their '''gallery. References Category:Characters Category:Final Fight Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fighting Game Characters